Hitsuzen
by Sakura Hime TRC
Summary: Ying Fa merupakan pacar dari Xiao Long,adik Syaoran.Syaoran memendam perasaannya demi kebahagiaan adiknya.Dapatkan Sakura,gadis yang menyukai Syaoran,membuat Syaoran berpaling padanya? Syao x Saku, Xiao Long x Ying Fa, Eriol x Tomoyo.Bad at Summary.
1. Meet Each Other

Hitsuzen

Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP, only this story and some characters made by me

Karena selama ini aku buat pake bahasa Inggris, kadang suka bingung sendiri sama jalan ceritanya =w="

Maklum, aku lemuoooooottttt dalam nulis ceritanya, banyak tugas sih *nunjuk tumpukan pe-er*

Jadi, daripada aku buka-buka kamus yang akhirnya salah juga =w="

Mending kubuat pake aja ya! ^^

Ngomong-ngomong, fanfic ini kubuat untuk membalas *?* fanfic dari Sakura Hanazumi yang berjudul "This Is What I Feel"

Summary: Ying Fa merupakan pacar dari Xiao Long, adik Syaoran. Syaoran memendam perasaannya demi kebahagiaan adiknya. Dapatkan Sakura, gadis yang menyukai Syaoran, membuat Syaoran berpaling padanya?

Pairing: Syao x Saku, Xiao Long x Ying Fa, Eriol x Tomoyo.

Thanks to: All my friends, especially those who were in this story.

Chapter 1: Meet Each Other

* * *

Seorang siswi kelas 2 SMP bernama Ying Fa sedang memeluk boneka teddy bearnya berwarna pink dengan pita putih pemberian pacarnya sambil terus memandangi layar handphone nya yang berwarna hitam gelap.

"Huuuhhhh! Kok nggak telpon-telpon sih?" bisik Ying Fa sambil makin memeluk teddy bearnya dengan erat.

~trang… trang… trang…~ *?*

Ying Fa langsung beranjak dari tempat nya dan segera meraih handphonenya sambil membuka sms yang masuk. Ia sudah berharap-harap cemas bahwa sms tersebut dari pacarnya. Tapi…

'_Ying Fa, bawain laptop yang ada di kamar beserta isinya gih ke kampus! Buruan, gak pake lama!'_

"Huuh! Ternyata kakak!"

Ying Fa pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk mengambil tas laptop berwarna hitam. Ia mengganti baju nya menjadi T-shirt putih dan rok lipit berwarna pink pucat dan mengenakan sandal pinknya. Ia berjalan keluar dan membuka gerbang rumahnya. Kampus kakaknya tak begitu jauh, jadi Ying Fa memutuskan untuk berjalankaki saja.

Sesampainya di kampus, ia melihat seorang laki-laki berwajah kesal. Ying Fa pun segera mempercepat jalannya dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"Nih, kak, laptopnya!" sahut Ying Fa sambil memberikan tas laptop tersebut kepada kakaknya.

"Duh, lama banget sih!" keluh kakaknya yang bernama Touya.

"Ih! Udah bagus-bagus dibawain juga!" Ujar Ying Fa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Huh! Dasar kakak! JELEEEEKKKK!" Ying Fa mengomel sambil berjalan pulang, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"_Eh, ini kan hari Sabtu yah? Main-main ke sekolah ah! Siapa tau, Xiao Long masih ada di sekolah," _pikir Ying Fa dengan senang.

-Di Sekolah-

"Oper! Oper sini!"

~dack dack dack~

~jgleng~

"An****! Lo kok bisa menang terus sih?"

"Mana gua tau? Lo nya aja yang kalah terus! Haha!"

"Pake pelet tuh! Cewek-cewek mao aja pada lengket matanya sama lo yang bau + dekil kaya lo!"

"Dekil-dekil gini gua tetep keren kale! Gak kayak lo tuh!"

"Syaoooran!" terdengar suara anak perempuan yang memanggil Syaoran, anak kelas 3 SMP dengan kulit sawo matang yang mengenakan T-shirt hitam dan celana basket Nike.

"A-" ucapan nya terhenti oleh sebuah kaos yang sangat basah yang bersarang di wajahnya.

Syaoran menggenggam kaos itu dengan kesal, "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Yay! Tepat sasaran!" Ying Fa melompat-lompat dengan gembira sambil tertawa melihat wajah Syaoran yang basah kuyup.

"Dendam lo ma gua, Fa?"

Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya sambil berkata, "Aku kan cuma berlatih melempar tepat sasaran biar bisa jago main basket kayak koko Syaoran!"

Syaoran menarik kaos hitam yang dikenakannya untuk mengelap wajahnya.

"Ih! Please deh, kak Syao, gak usah pamer perut deh! Diliatin cewek-cewek tuh! Gak tau malu ya!" Ying Fa menunjukkan wajah risih yang dibuat-buat.

"Yee, perut gua kan six pack gini, bagus diliat, gak kayak lu, udah one pack, buncit lagi!" ejek Syaoran sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Beeee! Masa bodo ah! Ngomong-ngomong, Xiao Long mana?"

"Mana gua tau? Emang gua 'baby sitter' nya apa? Carilah sono, paling kalo gak lagi science club ya latihan biola lagi!"

"Ih! Dasar engko gak becus!" Ying Fa pun bergegas pergi mencari Xiao Long.

Eriol datang, bertukar pandang antara Syaoran dan Ying Fa. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Syaoran.

"Woi! Suka lu sama dia?" ejek Eriol.

Syaoran langsung seakan menjadi bad mood dan mengambil bola basketnya, "Gak usah ngomong yang macem-macem lah lu!"

"Yah, habisnya lu ngeliatin dia sampe segitunya," Eriol mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan nada tak mau tau.

"Mana mungkin gua ngambil dia? Pacarnya aja adek gua sendiri. Bercanda lah lu!" Syaoran memasukkan bola basketnya ke dalam tas birunya beserta dengan handuk kecilnya.

"Iya dah, iya. Kalo gitu napa gak ambil aja tu fans-fans lu! Eh, ada yang imut-imut tu!" Eriol memanggil Syaoran yang tampaknya masa bodo dan tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Eriol.

"Hoy! Sini dah lu! Liat tu, liat! Yang paling kanan, pake baju ungu sama rok putih. Imut-imut kan?" Eriol menarik pundak Syaoran dan memaksanya untuk melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang yang langsung menunduk saat dilihat oleh Syaoran.

"Fine, dah liat! Udah kan?"

"Dasar lo, gak ada satupun cewek yang lo lirik. Jangan-jangan lo maho ya?"

Syaoran mengambil tasnya dan bergegas pergi.

"Lo mau kemana?"

"Ke Amerika!" ketus Syaoran sambil berjalan.

"Serius lo? Nebeng dong!"

"Ya pulang lah, Erioolll… Kalaupun gua ke Amrik, ogah gua ngajak lo!" Syaoran pun bergegas pergi keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

"Gua tau lu udah ngerasain sakitnya cewek yang lo suka pacaran sama saudara lo sendiri… tapi apa wajar kalo gak ada cewek laen di mata lo…" Eriol bergumam sendiri sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Syaoran.

xXxXxXx

Gesekan biola yang mengalir dari sebuah biola kayu berwarna coklat yang sedang dimainkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki kelas 2 SMP berkulit putih dengan shirt biru muda dan celana panjang. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan T-shirt putih dan rok lipit pink pucat, sedang memandanginya dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya. Seusai permainannya berakhir, gadis itu bertepuk tangan dan membuat anak laki-laki itu langsung menengok ke arah suara tepukan tangan itu.

"Ying Fa?"

Ying Fa tersenyum kecil dan berkata, "Lagu nya bagus banget… Aku jadi ingin bisa main biola kayak Xiao Long…"

Xiao Long tersenyum dan menyuruh Ying Fa duduk di sebelahnya, "Mau coba?"

Ying Fa mengangguk dengan gembira, "Mau! Ajarkan ya?"

Xiao Long memberikan biolanya kepada Ying Fa dan mengarahkannya untuk memegang dengan benar, "Tanganmu jangan menyangga fret biolanya. Usahakan semua beban biola ditanggung oleh cepitan dagumu."

"Uh… susah sekali…" Ying Fa berusaha untuk memegang biola dengan benar dan hati-hati.

"Bow biolanya harus digesek di senar-senar yang ada di sebelum bridge, jangan sampai kena bridgenya," jelas Xiao Long sambil memegang lengan Ying Fa dan membantunya mengarahkan bow dengan benar.

"Usahakan lengan atas tidak bergerak, jadi yang bergerak maju mundur hanya lengan bawah dan siku.

"Umm… kucoba gesek ya…"

"Ying Fa… bow nya jangan digenggam… tapi ditanggung beratnya oleh jempol dan kekuatannya diatur oleh telunjuk," Xiao Long tertawa kecil sambil membetulkan tangan Ying Fa.

"Main biola itu susah ya… anu, gimana kalau kamu contohin dulu geseknya, yah?" Ying Fa memberikan biola tersebut kembali ke Xiao Long.

Xiao Long tertawa kecil dan mulai menggesek senar satu, "Lihat ya…"

Ying Fa, tidak memperhatikan tangan dan postur tubuh Xiao Long yang sedang memberikan contoh, tetapi malah memperhatikan wajah Xiao Long dengan senyum di wajahnya. Tanpa sadar, Ying Fa mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala Xiao Long dan berniat untuk mengelus rambutnya, tetapi begitu Xiao Long menengok, ia langsung menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan secara tak sengaja membentur dinding.

"Aduh!" Ying Fa menutup sebelah matanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang kesakitan.

Xiao Long langsung meletakkan biola dan bownya di lantai dan menggenggam tangan Ying Fa, "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Ying Fa dengan malu-malu menjawab sambil menarik tangannya kembali, "Ng-Nggak! Aku nggak apa-apa kok!"

"Jangan bohong! Sini, kulihat tanganmu," Xiao Long menarik kembali tangan Ying Fa dan memandanginya dengan seksama.

"Agak merah. Sakit?" Xiao Long meraba tangan Ying Fa yang memerah sambil agak ditekan, dan membuat Ying Fa merintih kesakitan.

"Terbentur ya?" Ying Fa mengangguk dengan malu.

Xiao Long mengelus rambut Ying Fa dengan lembut, "Kok bisa?"

"Umm… tadi… aku mau ngelus rambutmu, tapi… aku… Ma-Maaf!" Ying Fa menutup kedua matanya dengan malu.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang agak kasar. Ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Xiao Long mengangkat tangan Ying Fa untuk meraba rambutnya.

"Kau mau merasakan kan? Nggak apa-apa kok," ujar Xiao Long sambil tersenyum.

"B-Bener? Nggak apa-apa?" Tanya Ying Fa sambil malu-malu.

Xiao Long mengangguk dan Ying Fa langsung mengelus rambut Xiao Long dengan lembut, "Rambutmu berdiri-berdiri. Jadi geli. Hehehe…"

Xiao Long ikut tertawa kecil, sampai tiba-tiba…

"Suit! Suit! Ada kupu-kupu yang lagi kasmaran nih!"

"Eh, kak Eriol…" Ying Fa dengan malu-malu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Lho, kak Eriol, kak Syaoran mana?" Tanya Xiao Long.

"Oh, tadi dia pulang duluan. Kayaknya lagi bad mood. Tau deh napa," jawab Eriol dengan nada tak mau tau.

Xiao Long langsung memasukkan biolanya ke dalam softcase miliknya dan berdiri, "Maaf ya, Ying Fa, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang."

Ying Fa pun ikut berdiri dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang, "Nggak apa-apa kok! Lagian kan bukan salahnya Xiao Long."

"Makasih ya. Aku pulang dulu, Ying Fa. Permisi, kak Eriol," Xiao Long tersenyum dan bergegas pergi menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dulu pulang.

"Umm… Kak Eriol, Ying Fa juga pamit ya! Nggak ada orang di rumah sih! Hehe…" Ying Fa melambaikan tangannya dan hendak pergi.

"Tunggu, Ying Fa!" Eriol menarik lengan Ying Fa.

"Ya?"

"Lo… bener-bener nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama Syaoran?" Eriol memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

Eriol tersenyum dan berkata, "Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Sono, pulang gih! Ntar rumahnya kemalingan lho!"

Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari sambil melambaikan tangannya, "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Ying Fa… bener-bener deh… polos banget. Nggak heran Syaoran sampe jatuh cinta sama dia," Eriol tersenyum lalu pergi.

xXxXxXx

*tok tok tok*

"Masuk!" ujar seorang anak yang sedang nongkrong di depan TV nya sambil memegang stick ps di tangannya.

"Kak, sudah pulang dari tadi?" Tanya Xiao Long sambil duduk di ranjang yang terletak di belakang kursi tempat Syaoran duduk.

"Yap! Kalo nggak mana mungkin gua dah maen ps?" jawab Syaoran tanpa memalingkan matanya dari layar TV.

"Jalan kaki?"

"Ya iyalah, Xiao! Nggak mungkin kan kakakmu ini terbang?"

"Yah, kupikir tadi kakak pulang dengan mobil. Kan jarak rumah kita sama sekolah cukup jauh."

"Yak! Mati lo! Mati!" Syaoran tidak memerdulikan perkataan adiknya dan malah asik sendiri dengan gamenya.

"Main apa sih, kak?" Xiao Long duduk di samping kakaknya sambil mengamati gambar di TV.

Syaoran tidak menjawab dan meneruskan permainan sampai selesai, "Yak! Akhirnya!"

Syaoran meletakkan stick ps nya di sofa dan duduk menyandar dengan santai, "Sori, tadi kamu nanya apa?"

Xiao Long tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak. Tadi kakak kenapa pulang dulu? Kata kak Eriol…"

"Pret! Ngapain lo dengerin omongan tukang bohong kayak dia!"

Syaoran duduk dengan tegak dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya, "Lo kepolosan sih! Hahaha!"

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamar Syaoran terbuka dan seorang anak kecil masuk, "Kakak!"

Anak perempuan berkuncir dua dengan rok terusan polkadot pink putih itu segera berlari ke arah Xiao Long yang langsung menaikkannya ke pangkuannya, "Hei, Fei Mei."

"Fei Mei nggak sapa kakak?" tanya Syaoran dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

"Hehe. Halo, kak Syaoran."

"Sini donk. Masa maunya sama Xiao Long terus?" Fei Mei pun lompat ke pangkuan Syaoran.

"Huff! Kamu berat banget!"

"Ih! Kalo Fei Mei berat, nggak mungkin kak Xiao Long kuat gendong Fei Mei! Kak Syaoran aja yang cupu!"

"Eh! Eh! Siapa yang cupu tadi?" Syaoran mulai mengelitiki Fei Mei.

Fei Mei berusaha untuk pindah ke pangkuan Xiao Long dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan coklat dari sakunya, "Kak Xiao Long baek deh! Nih, Fei Mei kasih coklat satu!"

"Kakak nggak dapet?" tanya Syaoran dengan histeris.

"Habisnya! Kak Syaoran tadi ngelitikin Fei Mei sih! Lagian coklatnya cuma satu, jadi kak Syaoran gak dapet deh!" Fei Mei menjulurkan lidahnya sambil cemberut.

"Oh, gitu…" Syaoran merogoh saku celana nya dan mengambil sebungkus permen kesukaan Fei Mei.

Ia membuka bungkusannya dan mengambil permen seakan ingin memberikannya kepada Fei Mei, "Mau?

"Mauuuu!"

Tapi saat Fei Mei hendak melahapnya, Syaoran melempar permennya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri dan memakannya, "Hmm… Enak sekali!"

Fei Mei memeluk Syaoran dengan erat dan memberikannya mata yang memelas, "Kakakk… bagi Fei Mei yah? Kak Syaoran baik deh!"

"Tadi yang bilang kakak cupu siapa hayo? Bukannya yang baik cuma Xiao Long?"

Fei Mei bertukar pandang antar dengan Syaoran dan Xiao Long, "Kak Syaoran dan kak Xiao Long sama-sama baik! Fei Mei sayang sama kakak Fei Mei! Dua-duanya!"

Syaoran dan Xiao Long saling bertatapan dan tertawa, "Iya, iya, nih, kakak beri satu!"

Syaoran merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan Fei Mei sebuah permen yang sama seperti yang dia makan. Ia membantu Fei Mei untuk membuka bungkusannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Fei Mei.

"Hmm! Enak!"

Fei Mei, Syaoran, Xiao Long pun tertawa bersama.

xXxXxXx

_Aku terus memandanginya._

_Seorang anak laki-laki berbaju hitam dan bercelana basket Nike yang sedang bermain basket. Wajahnya yang tersenyum begitu bola yang dilemparkannya masuk ke dalam ring. Walaupun keringat membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia… Ia terlihat begitu mempesona._

_Aku melihat ke sekelilingku, menemukan banyak sekali gadis lain yang berteriak histeris sambil melihat anak yang sedang bermain basket itu. __Beberapa anak bahkan berusaha menyapa sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Saat suara-suara mereka bergabung menjadi suara yang bahkan jauh lebih berisik dari stadiun sepak bola, anak laki-laki itu menengok dengan raut wajah yang merasa sangat terganggu._

_Ia terlihat sangat bahagia bisa memenangkan permainan basketnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis memanggilnya dan melempar sebuah kain basah ke wajah anak laki-laki itu. Mereka berbincang-bincang, dan sepertinya dia sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan gadis itu._

_Jujur… aku iri…_

_Tapi, dia kan tidak tahu aku, apalagi mengenalku, jadi apa aku punya harapan? Tidak._

_Dan lagipula, gadis itu jauh lebih cantik daripada ku, jauh lebih imut, dan tak heran jika ia menyukai gadis itu._

_Tak lama setelah gadis itu pergi, temannya memanggilnya. Temannya menariknya dan tiba-tiba, hal yang sangat mengejutkan terjadi. Mereka berdua melihat ke arahku!_

_Yah, mungkin hanya feelingku, tapi aku merasa bahwa tadi aku sempat bertukar pandang dengan anak laki-laki itu. Aku langsung merasa seluruh darah naik ke wajahku, wajahku panas. __Aku refleks menundukkan wajahku, tak berani melihat ke arah mereka._

_. . ._

_Tak lama, aku pun mengangkat wajahku, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menemukan anak laki-laki itu lagi…_

_Kemana dia?_

xXxXxXx

"Hum-hum… Kira-kira Xiao Long lagi apa ya?" Ying Fa bergumam sambil berjalan ke kulkas.

Ia membuka kulkas dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, lantas alisnya mengerut, "Yah, kalau gini, mau masak apa?"

Ia pun mengambil dompetnya dan bergegas keluar, "Beli bahan dulu ah!"

Ying Fa pergi ke mini market terdekat dan membeli beberapa telur, sosis dan kecap manis. Ia membayar dan berjalan keluar mini market. Karena sejuknya udara, Ying Fa berjalan tanpa melihat ke depan sambil mengamati langit, dan tiba-tiba…

*Bruk*

"Aduhh!" Ying Fa terjatuh dan juga menjatuhkan barang bawaannya.

"Hei! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong!"

"Ma-Maaf!" Ying Fa menengok ke atas dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua daripadanya.

Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah dan mengulurkan tangannya, "L-Lo gak apa-apa?"

Ying Fa tersenyum dan menerima tangan anak laki-laki itu, "Iya! Aku nggak apa-apa kok!"

Sekali lagi, anak laki-laki itu memerah wajahnya dan terus menggenggam tangan Ying Fa, "Sori ya, tadi… gua nabrak lo. Cewek secantik lo nggak seharusnya jatoh gara-gara keteledoran gua."

Ying Fa memerah wajahnya saat anak laki-laki itu mengelus rambut Ying Fa, "A-Aku nggak…"

Anak laki-laki itu melihat barang bawaan Ying Fa yang tergeletak berantakan di jalanan dan memungutnya, "Ah, gara-gara gua, barang belanjaan lo jadi jatoh."

"E-Eh! Nggak apa-apa kok! Nggak usah diambilin gitu!" Ying Fa hendak memungut barangnya saat anak laki-laki itu berdiri.

"Belanjaan lo kan agak berat, biar gua bawain! Rumah lo di mana?"

"Nggak usah! Bisa kubawa sendiri kok! Nanti ngerepotin!" Ying Fa hendak mengambil barangnya dari tangan anak laki-laki itu, tapi ditangkis.

"Cewek secantik dan seimut lo nggak boleh kerja keras kayak gini. Udah, biar gua bawain. Yuk, jalan!" Anak laki-laki itu menarik tangan Ying Fa dan mulai berjalan sesuai petunjuk Ying Fa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gua boleh tau nama lo?"

"Umm… namaku Ying Fa," jawab Ying Fa malu-malu.

"Ying Fa ya… Namanya sesuai sama orangnya, cantik dan imut sekali," Ying Fa memerah wajahnya saat mendengar pujian dari anak laki-laki itu.

"Nama gua Hikari. Kayaknya, gua pernah liat lo deh di sekolah. Lo kelas berapa sih?"

"Umm… 7 B, kalo kamu?"

"Oh, pantes, baru kelas 7. Gua 10 A, gua punya ade cewek kelas 7 B, kenal gak?"

"Siapa nama adiknya Kak Hikari?"

"Sakura. Kenal gak?"

Ying Fa bergumam sambil berpikir, "Kayaknya nggak deh. Habisnya kan semester 1 baru mau dimulai."

"Hoo, gitu… Ngomong-ngomong, kenal gak sama yang namanya Xiao Long? Kata adek kelas gua, dia terkenal banget di SMP! Banyak cewek yang suka sama dia, sayang katanya dia udah punya cewek. Kira-kira ceweknya kayak apa ya? Yang pasti gak secantik dan seimut lo sih," sahut Hikari sambil tertawa.

Ying Fa tidak merespon dan hal tersebut membuat Hikari bertanya-tanya, "Lo napa?"

"Ah! Nggak! Nggak apa-apa kok! Humm… rumahku udah deket, jadi aku sendiri aja dari sini bisa kok! Daah!" Ying Fa langsung mengambil barang belanjaannya dan berlari ke rumahnya.

"_Aku kenapa…"_ Tanya Ying Fa dalam hati.

"Tu cewek kenapa sih?" Tanya Hikari dengan kesal.

"Tapi, dia cakep, imut-imut lagi. Bakal gua deketin ah, siapa tau bisa jadi cowoknya," sambil tersenyum, Hikari berjalan pulang.

* * *

Ahahaha!

Baru chappie satu~ Menurut kalian gimana?

Bingung yah? Ntar deh, semoga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu *?* kalian bisa lebih mengerti dengan tokoh-tokoh nya.

Btw, di chappie selanjutnya, bakal dikasih umurnya kok ^^


	2. Confession

Hitsuzen Chapter 2

Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP, only this story and some characters made by me

Sekali lagi, untuk pembukaan dan perkenalan *?*, fanfic ini kubuat untuk membalas *?* fanfic dari Sakura Hanazumi yang berjudul "This Is What I Feel".

Ini fanfic chappie dua dan sekarang masih stuck u/ fanfic ku yang lain =w="

Maklum, aku lemuoooooottttt dalam nulis ceritanya, banyak tugas sih *nunjuk tumpukan pe-er*

Tapi tenang! Sekolahku lagi ada pertandingan, jadi mungkin bisa agak santai karena gak akan ada ulangan! XD

Summary: Ying Fa merupakan pacar dari Xiao Long, adik Syaoran. Syaoran memendam perasaannya demi kebahagiaan adiknya. Dapatkan Sakura, gadis yang menyukai Syaoran, membuat Syaoran berpaling padanya?

Pairing: Syao x Saku, Xiao Long x Ying Fa, Eriol x Tomoyo.

Thanks to: All my friends, especially those who were in this story.

Fei Mei: 6 thn

Ying Fa & Sakura & Tomoyo: 13 thn

Xiao Long: 14 thn

Syaoran & Eriol: 15 thn

Hikari: 16 thn

Chapter 2: Confession

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Siapa nama adiknya Kak Hikari?"_

"_Sakura. Kenal gak?"_

_Ying Fa bergumam sambil berpikir, "Kayaknya nggak deh. Habisnya kan semester 1 baru mau dimulai."_

"_Hoo, gitu… Ngomong-ngomong, kenal gak sama yang namanya Xiao Long? Kata adek kelas gua, dia terkenal banget di SMP! Banyak cewek yang suka sama dia, sayang katanya dia udah punya cewek. __Kira-kira ceweknya kayak apa ya? Yang pasti gak secantik dan seimut lo sih," sahut Hikari sambil tertawa._

_Ying Fa tidak merespon dan hal tersebut membuat Hikari bertanya-tanya, "Lo napa?"_

"_Ah! Nggak! Nggak apa-apa kok! Humm… rumahku udah deket, jadi aku sendiri aja dari sini bisa kok! Daah!" Ying Fa langsung mengambil barang belanjaannya dan berlari ke rumahnya._

"_Aku kenapa…" Tanya Ying Fa dalam hati._

"_Tu cewek kenapa sih?" Tanya Hikari dengan kesal._

"_Tapi, dia cakep, imut-imut lagi. Bakal gua deketin ah, siapa tau bisa jadi cowoknya," sambil tersenyum, Hikari berjalan pulang._

* * *

"Humm… Humm…" Ying Fa berjalan ke kelasnya sambil tersenyum dengan bahagia.

"Pagi!" Ying Fa menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan riang.

"Pagiii!" balas teman-temannya sambil memberikan senyuman hangat.

Ying Fa tersenyum, tetapi senyumnya pudar saat melihat seorang gadis yang duduk di bangku paling pojok yang tadi tidak membalas sapaan Ying Fa. Jujur, ia baru menyadari adanya gadis itu.

Ying Fa merupakan anak yang senang berteman, sehingga ia tak tega jika gadis itu hanya duduk diam tanpa teman. Ia pun duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan sebuah senyuman hangat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hai! Namamu siapa?"

Gadis itu melirik Ying Fa lalu kembali menatap tangannya yang ada di pangkuannya dan berbisik, "Sa … … ha … zu …"

Ying Fa tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Hoe? Kamu ngomong apa tadi?"

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak merespon, dan pada akhirnya Ying Fa menghela nafas. Ia langsung memeluk gadis itu dengan erat dan tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terlalu kaget sampai berteriak dan mau tak mau, memperlihatkan seluruh wajahnya.

"Hehe. Akhirnya kamu mau ngeliat aku juga! Jadi, namamu siapa? Gak usah malu-malu!" sahut Ying Fa tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-Aku… Sa-Sakura… Hanazumi…" jawab gadis itu ketakutan.

Ying Fa tersenyum hangat, "Namamu bagus kok! Aku Ying Fa Kinomoto. Panggil aja Ying Fa! Kita berteman ya?"

Sakura tidak merespon dan terlihat lebih ketakutan. Belum sempat Sakura itu menjawab, bel sudah berbunyi. Ying Fa pun terlihat sedih dan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sakura.

"Yah, udah bel. Ntar pas istirahat kita jalan bareng yah?" Ying Fa tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"…"

"_Pasti dia cuma kasihan sama aku… nggak mungkin… ada yang mau berteman dengan anak aneh kayak aku…"_

xXxXxXx

Setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, Sakura langsung memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dan tiba-tiba…

"Sakura! Kita ke kantin sama-sama yuk!" terdengar teriakan Ying Fa yang begitu bersemangat sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"A-Aku…"

"Ying Fa!" terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan yang imut tetapi terlihat sangat dewasa.

"Eh, Tomoyo!"

"Ke kantin yuk! Gua laper nih!"

"Iya! Bentar ya!" Ying Fa kembali memandang Sakura dengan semangat.

"Ayo, kita ke kantin bareng-bareng!"

"A-Aku… Aku nggak laper…" jawab Sakura sambil memandangi pangkuannya.

"Hmm… Gitu yah? Ya udah deh! Aku ke kantin dulu ya!" Ying Fa pun segera berlari menghampiri temannya Tomoyo yang dari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Ying Fa, lu kok tadi niat banget ngajakin anak yang namanya Sakura itu? Dia kan anaknya aneh banget, gak pernah mau ngomong!" tanya Tomoyo sambil mereka berjalan ke kantin.

"Habisnya kan kasihan juga kalo di diemin gitu! Siapa tau ternyata anaknya baek, ya kan?"

"Lu mau beli apa?" Tomoyo menghiraukan pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Umm… Aku beli kentang goreng aja deh! Buat ganjel perut. Kamu?"

"Ying Fa, lu masih pake bahasa 'aku kamu' ya? Lucu banget sih! Gua sih beli nasi goreng aja! Yuk gua temenin beli kentang goreng dulu!" Tomoyo menemani Ying Fa yang berjalan ke tempat penjual kentang goreng dan membeli satu bungkus kecil.

"Aku lom terbiasa pake 'gua lu', kedengerannya preman sih! Hehe," sekarang, giliran Ying Fa yang menemani Tomoyo membeli nasi goreng.

"Preman? Jadi lu pikir gua ma yayang lu itu preman? Kak Xiao Long aja pake 'gua lu' kok kalo ngomong sama temennya!"

Ying Fa memukul temannya dengan pelan sambil tertawa, "Ya nggak gitu juga kali! Aku belom kebiasaan aja ngomong pake 'gua lu'. Kerasanya jadi aneh di lidahku."

Ying Fa dan Tomoyo pun berjalan kembali ke kelas, tapi di tengah perjalanan, lengan Ying Fa tiba-tiba terkena bola basket dan secara refleks pun menjatuhkan kentang gorengnya.

"Aduh!" Ying Fa yang sampai jatuh kesakitan mengusap-usap lengannya yang terkena bola basket.

"Lu nggak apa-apa, Fa?" terdengar dua suara yang menanyakan, satu suara perempuan dan yang lainnya laki-laki.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok, Moyo, kak Syaoran," Ying Fa tersenyum dan berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Sori ya, tadi bolanya kena lo. Lo bener gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Syaoran khawatir.

Belum sempat menjawab, mata Ying Fa sudah terpaku pada hal lain, "Xiao Long? Ngapain bawa tas?"

Ying Fa segera menghampiri Xiao Long yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa tas coklatnya, "Ijin pulang?"

"Ah, nggak. Mau pergi lomba, ntar siang juga balik," jawab Xiao Long sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh… Lomba apa?"

"Lomba pidato bahasa inggris."

"Wah! Hebat! Good luck yah! Harus menang lho!" Ying Fa tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba, Tomoyo mendorong Ying Fa ke depan hingga hampir terjatuh, tetapi untungnya segera ditahan oleh Xiao Long, dan di mana posisi mereka sedang berpelukan.

"Wah, wah, sang istri memberikan pelukan keberuntungan kepada sang suami! Cium dong!" goda Tomoyo yang tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Syaoran di belakangnya.

Ying Fa hanya bisa memerah wajahnya dan segera melepaskan diri dari Xiao Long sebelum ada yang melihat mereka berpelukan, "Sono, ntar telat lalu didis lho!"

"Iya, aku berangkat dulu ya, Ying Fa, Tomoyo, kak Syaoran," Xiao Long pun tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil sekolah yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat lomba.

Ying Fa terus memandangi mobil sekolah yang bahkan sudah tidak kelihatan itu. Tomoyo dan Syaoran saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain. Syaoran pun memiliki ide jahil dan segera berdiri di belakang Ying Fa, lalu…

"WA!" Syaoran berteriak tepat di samping teling Ying Fa sambil memegang kedua pundaknya untuk mengagetkannya.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" Ying Fa yang kaget plus ketakutan langsung memeluk Tomoyo dengan erat.

"Hahaha! Kak, kayaknya terlalu berlebihan deh!" Tomoyo berusaha menghentikan tawanya dan menenangkan Ying Fa.

Ying Fa yang pertamanya terus menutup kedua matanya karena takut, akhirnya berani melihat bahwa yang mengerjainya tadi adalah Syaoran bukan setan.

"Ihhh! Jadi ternyata yang ngagetin aku itu kak Syaoran? Jahatttt!"

"Yah, maap atu! Habisnya lo ngelamun sampe segitunya! Ntar daripada kesambet setan, mendingan disambet sama gua! Ya gak?" Syaoran kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Ying Fa yang cemberut.

"Hmph! Aku nggak kenal sama yang namanya kak Syaoran!" sifat Ying Fa kalau sudah sebel pun mulai.

Hampir semua temannya, kakaknya yaitu Touya, termasuk Tomoyo dan Xiao Long, pernah menjadi korban sifat Ying Fa yang tidak mau kenal. Dan sekarang, giliran Syaoran yang sudah menjadi korban sering sekali.

"Oh, gak kenal? Payah bener, masa sama kakak iparnya sendiri gak kenal sih? Wooooo!" Syaoran yang cerdik alias licik pun berhasil mengelabuhi Ying Fa yang langsung memukul dan menendangnya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kak Syaoran, J-E-L-E-K! Aku sumpahin gak dapet pacar seumur hidup!"

"Oh ya? Emang sumpahan lo itu mempan?" Syaoran langsung berjalan ke dekat Tomoyo.

"Lo mau gak jadi cewe gua?" tanya Syaoran sambil mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal *?* bahwa ia hanya sedang mengerjai Ying Fa.

"Hmm… gimana ya?" Tomoyo tertawa kecil sambil bertukar pandang dengan Syaoran dan Ying Fa.

"Jangan mau! Jangan mau sama orang kayak dia!"

"Boleh deh!" Tomoyo berkata sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tuh kan? Apa gua bilang, sumpahan lo tu gak mempan!" Syaoran pun kembali tertawa.

"Ihh! Kak Syaoran jelekkkk!" Ying Fa pun menginjak kaki Syaoran dengan begitu keras dan menyikut perutnya.

"Woi! Gila lu! Patah tulang nih gua!"

"Rasain!" Ying Fa pun berjalan kembali ke kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba terhenti saat ia melihat kentang gorengnya yang jatuh.

Ying Fa kembali ke Syaoran yang sedang memegangi perutnya, "Tadi gara-gara kak Syaoran, kentang ku jadi jatoh tu! Ayo, ganti!"

Syaoran yang masih kesakitan pun menghela nafas, "Fine! Gua beliin yang gede kalo perlu! Biar lu tambah buncit!"

Ying Fa mengeluarkan aura evilnya *?* yang membuat Syaoran langsung kabur ke kantin untuk membelikan kentang goreng. Ying Fa pun tertawa kecil dan menggandeng Tomoyo dan masih menahan tawa.

"Yuk, ke kelas! Biar aja, untuk sementara, kak Syaoran yang gak tau diri itu jadi pelayan kita!" Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya sambil mengajak Tomoyo kembali ke kelas.

Syaoran yang sudah membeli kentang goreng porsi besar kembali ke tempat di mana tadi Ying Fa menghajarnya, tapi tidak menemukan siapa pun di sana. Ia pun mencoba ke kelas Ying Fa yang tak jauh dari sana, dan memang benar, ia melihat Ying Fa sedang tertawa bersama Tomoyo.

"Woi! Lo mau kaga kentangnya?" Syaoran berteriak dari pintu.

"Bawa sini dong! Gak liat apa kita lagi berbincang-bincang! Lagian siapa juga yang tadi bikin jatoh?" Ying Fa tertawa kecil melihat ketidak berdayaan Syaoran.

Syaoran menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk mendekati tempat duduk Ying Fa, "Gila, kelas lu adem banget! Ngadem ye!"

Syaoran pun duduk di meja Ying Fa sambil memakan satu buah kentang goreng.

"Eh! Enak aja! Itu kentang goreng ku tau!" Ying Fa segera merebut kentang gorengnya dari tangan Syaoran.

"Ya ampun, bagi-bagi sama gua napa? Udah gua beliin yang gede juga!" Syaoran berusaha mengambil sebuah kentang goreng lagi, tetapi tangannya ditangkis oleh Ying Fa.

"Nggak! Udah gih, sono balik! Bau keringet tau!" Ying Fa menutup hidungnya karena memang, keadaan sekitar Syaoran menjadi bau karena ia yang basah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Perasaan lo doing tu! Coba tanyain yang laen!"

"Sakura! Sakura! Kamu nyium bau gak enak kan? Ya kan?" Ying Fa langsung bertanya ke Sakura yang masih duduk di tempat duduknya, tetapi sekarang, ia mulai berani menatap Ying Fa.

"Gak! Gak ada bau apa-apa kan?" Syaoran langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, yang langsung memerah dan kembali menatap pangkuannya.

"Ya elah, dikacangin," Syaoran pun kembali duduk di meja Ying Fa (kapan dia turun yah?)

"Itu artinya emang bau! Pas kak Syaoran deketin dia kan dia langsung nggak mau ngomong gara-gara bau!"

Syaoran menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Emang segitu baunya ya gua? Halah, paling dia cuma pemalu, lu gak usah sok tau gitu dah!"

"Yeee! Kakak aja yang ke Ge-eR an! Lagian hobi banget sih maen basket? Gak pagi, siang, sore, malem, panas, dingin, terussss aja! Liat tu, kulit sampe gosong kayak roti dipanggang setaon!" Ying Fa mengejek sambil membandingkan kulitnya yang jauh lebih putih dengan kulit Syaoran yang sawo gosong. (=w=")

"Eh, Ying Fa, tau gak, cewek-cewek tuh lebih suka cowok yang berkulit sawo mateng soalnya katanya sih sexy gitu! Daripada yang putih-putih, dikatain banci!" Tomoyo tertawa kecil sambil berusaha membela Syaoran karena ingin mengerjai Ying Fa.

"Tuh! Dengerin!"

"Yee, cowok yang kulitnya sawo mateng emang sexy, tapi kalo kak Syaoran mah bukan sawo mateng, tapi sawo gosong!"

"Halah, bawel lah lo! Udah, gua mao balik ke kelas dolo! Daripada gua disiksa lagi ama lo! Daaah!" Syaoran pun mengambil kesempatan untuk menyolong sebuah kentang goreng.

"Eeeh! Masih sempet-sempet nya nyolong! Balikin!" Ying Fa pun memukul Syaoran dan mengejarnya.

Syaoran mengangkat tangannya seakan menandakan bahwa ia tak bersalah dan kabur, tapi entah karena bodoh atau apa, ia malah berlari menjauhi pintu kelas. Ying Fa menjegal kakinya dan Syaoran pun hampir jatuh, tapi beruntung karena berhasil menopang dirinya dengan tangan yang berada di meja dan kursi.

"An****! Lo mau bunuh gua, Fa?"

"Ih, siapa juga yang mau bunuh? Aku mah maunya kak Syaoran dimutilasi! Btw, kakak jangan nafsu gitu dong! Masa lum kenal aja udah mau dilahap!" Ying Fa menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang benar-benar merah dari ujung rambut sampai kaki.

Syaoran pun menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang sangat dekat dengan badan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Ia segera berdiri dan menjauh.

"Eh, sori, tadi gak liat ada lo di situ."

"Ng… Nggak apa-apa kok…" jawab Sakura perlahan tanpa menengok ke arah Syaoran.

Syaoran pun berjalan ke arah Ying Fa, "Udah ah! Mau balik gua! Kena musibah terus kalo gua deket-deket sama lo!"

Syaoran pun dengan keahlian mencurinya mengambil sebuah kentang goreng dan memakannya sambil kabur keluar kelas.

"Heeeiii! Dasar tukang colong makanan orang!" Ying Fa dengan kesal pun kembali memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Kak Syaoran, hobi banget ya dia ngejahilin lu!" Tomoyo tertawa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tau tu! Sebetulnya apa sih salah ku sampe dia hobi banget ngisengin aku?" Ying Fa dengan kesal menghabiskan kentang gorengnya.

Tomoyo tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan Ying Fa yang sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Syaoran menyukainya, "Lu tuh polos banget ya! Gak heran banyak yang jatuh cinta sama lu!"

"Hee? Masa sih? Emang siapa contohnya coba yang jatuh cinta sama aku?"

"Ya siapa lagi? Yayang mu itu, si Xiao Long!"

"Kan cuma satu! Yeee!" Ying Fa berjalan menuju tong sampah dan membuang bungkus kentang gorengnya tepat saat ia mendengar bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa istirahat pertama telah selesai.

"Yah, pokoknya banyak deh! Gua balik ke kelas dulu ya! Daah!"

"He-eh! Daah!" Ying Fa kembali duduk di tempat duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Anu… maaf ya, tadi kamu kena ulahnya kak Syaoran deh. Hehe," Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya sambil tersenyum malu.

"N-Nggak apa-apa… umm… yang tadi itu, namanya Syaoran ya?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"He-eh! Namanya Syaoran, dia anak kelas 9, jadi kakak kelas kita. Tapi orangnya jahilnya minta ampun! Kayak anak umur 5 taon!"

"Umm… Kamu… kenal baik ya… dengan dia?"

"Bisa dibilang iya sih, tapi tiap kali ketemu dia, pasti bertengkar! Kayak tadi tuh! Beda banget sama adeknya!"

"O-Oh… begitu…" Wajah Sakura memerah dan hal tersebut membuat Ying Fa tersenyum kecil.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, kamu suka ya sama kak Syaoran?" Ying Fa berbisik.

"Ehh? Hoeee… Umm… Y-Ya… Umm…" Sakura langsung speechless begitu Ying Fa menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Udah, jujur aja sama aku! Aku janji nggak bakal kasih tau siapa-siapa!" Ying Fa mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji jari kelingking.

"Se… Sebetulnya…"

"Sebetulnya?" Tanya Ying Fa tak sabar.

"A-Aku…"

"Iya?"

"… … … …" Sakura berbicara begitu pelan sampai-sampai Ying Fa tidak bisa mendengar apapun.

"Hee?"

Tiba-tiba… *sreg* pintu kelas terbuka dan nampaklah sosok seorang guru yang langsung masuk ke kelas. Ying Fa pun terpaksa menunda keingin tahuannya sampai bel berbunyi kembali. Sakura pun sedikit merasa lega dan berharap agar Ying Fa segera melupakan pertanyaannya, yang sayang nya tidak terjadi. Tepat setelah bel berbunyi, Ying Fa langsung bertanya kembali pada Sakura dengan semangat.

"Jadi? Jadi, jadi?"

"Umm… ya… a-aku… s-s-suka… d-dia…" Sakura menunduk malu.

"Ehhh! Jadi bener dong! Tapi aku heran… apa sih bagusnya dia? Udah kulitnya sawo mateng, keringetan terus, nilai nya juga anjlok! Mana suka ngejahilin orang lagi!" Ying Fa cemberut.

"A-Aku juga… nggak tau…"

Ying Fa menatap Sakura dengan seksama lalu segera memegang kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum, "Tapi, karena Sakura adalah temanku, aku bantu deh! Ntar aku tanyain ke dia siapa orang yang dia suka! Ya?"

"T-Tapi…"

"Bilang aja iya!" Ying Fa tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"I-Iya…"

-Pulang Sekolah-

Syaoran sedang bermain basket dengan teman-temannya saat tiba-tiba…

"Kak Syaoran!" Syaoran menengok dan melihat Ying Fa berdiri sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Syaoran segera menghampirinya sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan bajunya, "Napa? Lom pulang lo, Fa?"

"Lum. Kakakku masih kuliah, katanya harus ngapain gitu," Ying Fa tersenyum dan sekali lagi membuat Syaoran keplek-keplek.

"Terus, kenapa manggil-manggil gua? Nge-fans sama gua?"

Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya dan menginjak kaki Syaoran, "Yee! Siapa juga yang nge-fans sama kakak! Gini lho… Ying Fa mau nanya sesuatu sama kak Syaoran…"

Ying fa memainkan jarinya karena setiap kali ia merasa malu atau takut, ia selalu memainkan jarinya. Syaoran menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya sambil malu-malu menjawab.

"Nanya paan?"

"Umm… Ikut aku ya! Jangan di tengah lapangan kayak gini," Ying Fa segera menarik tangan Syaoran ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Jantung Syaoran berdebar-debar karena ia hanya berdua dengan Ying Fa, cinta pertamanya, "Jadi?"

"Umm… gini lho…" Ying Fa kembali memainkan jarinya.

Syaoran makin berdebar-debar dan bertanya lagi dengan tidak sabar, "Apa?"

"Umm… kak Syaoran… suka sama siapa?" Ying Fa menatap Syaoran dengan ekspresi wajah-tak-berdosa yang dimilikinya, wajah yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"K-K-Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanya gitu! Mang apa urusannya sama lo!" Syaoran dengan gugup berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Ying Fa.

"Umm… Ya, jawab aja… Aku cuma pingin tau kok, boleh kan? Janji! Nggak kasih tau siapa-siapa!" Ying Fa memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan janji jari kelingking.

Syaoran pun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menghindari pertanyaan Ying Fa dan memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, "G-Gua…"

"Iya?" Ying Fa menanti dengan sabar.

Syaoran menarik nafas yang dalam dan memegang kedua pundak Ying Fa, "K-Kakak?"

"Gua suka sama lo, Fa!"

* * *

Ahahaha!

Baru chappie satu~ Menurut kalian gimana?

Bingung yah? Ntar deh, semoga seiring dengan berjalannya waktu *?* kalian bisa lebih mengerti dengan tokoh-tokoh nya.

Btw, di chappie selanjutnya, bakal dikasih umurnya kok ^^


	3. Arguments

Hitsuzen Chapter 3

Author: Sakura Hime TRC

Disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP, only this story and some characters made by me

Ketiga kalinya, untuk pembukaan dan perkenalan *?*, fanfic ini kubuat untuk membalas *?* fanfic dari Sakura Hanazumi yang berjudul "This Is What I Feel".

Hmm… Aku lagi stuck + malessss u/ ngelanjutin fanficku yang lain *dihajar massa*

Yah, pokoknya, aku lagi mood aja ngelanjutin fanfic ini, soalnya pake jadi lebih gampang.. hehehe…

Thanks to: All my friends, especially those who I used as a based for the characters here.

Fei Mei: 6 thn

Ying Fa & Sakura & Tomoyo: 13 thn

Xiao Long: 14 thn

Syaoran & Eriol: 15 thn

Hikari: 16 thn

Chapter 3: Arguments

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Umm… kak Syaoran… suka sama siapa?" Ying Fa menatap Syaoran dengan ekspresi wajah-tak-berdosa yang dimilikinya, wajah yang membuatnya menjadi terlihat seperti anak kecil._

"_K-K-Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanya gitu! Mang apa urusannya sama lo!" Syaoran dengan gugup berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Ying Fa._

"_Umm… Ya, jawab aja… __Aku cuma pingin tau kok, boleh kan? Janji! Nggak kasih tau siapa-siapa!" Ying Fa memberikan jari kelingkingnya untuk melakukan janji jari kelingking._

_Syaoran pun sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menghindari pertanyaan Ying Fa dan memutuskan untuk berkata jujur, "G-Gua…"_

"_Iya?" Ying Fa menanti dengan sabar._

_Syaoran menarik nafas yang dalam dan memegang kedua pundak Ying Fa, "K-Kakak?"_

"_Gua suka sama lo, Fa!"_

* * *

*Beep Beep Beep*

Ying Fa segera mematikan alarmnya dan bangun dengan malas dan wajah yang masih mengantuk. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalam gara-gara pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Syaoran, kakak dari pacarnya sendiri.

_-Flashback-_

"_Gua suka sama lo, Fa!"_

"_K-Kakak… Kak Syaoran nggak usah bercanda deh…" Ying Fa tertawa dengan gugup._

"_Gua nggak bercanda, Fa, dan gua nggak bohong. Gua suka sama lo, dari dulu, sejak sebelum lo jadian sama adek gua!"_

_Syaoran memeluk Ying Fa, tetapi Ying Fa langsung melepaskan diri dari pelukan Syaoran, "Kak… __Kak Syaoran tau kan, a-aku… aku ini pacarnya…"_

"_Sori. Tadi, gua secara nggak sadar meluk lo," Syaoran langsung bergegas pergi._

"_T-Tunggu!"_

"_Lupain aja apa yang udah gua kasih tau ke lo. Anggep kalo tadi nggak terjadi apa-apa."_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Gimana cara ngelupain nya… kalau udah kayak gitu…" Ying Fa berkata kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"_Gua suka sama lo, Fa!" _perkataan Syaoran masih terngiang di kepala Ying Fa.

"Nggak! Aku harus tetep ceria!" Ying Fa segera masuk ke dalam shower dan mandi.

"_Nanti… aku akan ngomong ke kak Syaoran…" _pikir Ying Fa dalam hati.

"Pagi!" Ying Fa menyapa kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya dengan ceria dan gembira.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," Nadeshiko, ibu Ying Fa, dan Fujitaka, ayah Ying Fa, membalas sapaan Ying Fa.

"Pagi, monster," Touya, seperti biasa memanggil adik nya itu dengan sebutan 'monster'.

Ying Fa menjulurkan lidahnya kepada kakaknya yang sebetulnya sangat disayangnya itu, "Pagi ini makan apa?"

"Nasi goreng sosis, nanti siang baru dibuatkan yang lain, ya?" Nadeshiko memberikan sepiring nasi goreng sosis kepada Ying Fa.

"Ma, ini aja udah enak kok! Nasi goreng sosis nya mama kan yang paling top!" Ying Fa tersenyum lebar sambil menunggu ibunya untuk duduk.

"Mari makan," mereka mengucapkan salam makan bersama-sama lalu langsung menyantap sarapan.

Seusai sarapan, Touya langsung mengambil tas hitamnya dan berkata, "Ayo, cepetan! Ntar telat!"

"Iyaaa! Bentar!" Ying Fa pergi ke kamar mandinya dan memakai jepit rambut pink berpita.

Ia pun mengambil tas berwarna pink dan putihnya dan pergi mengikuti kakaknya, "Ma, Pa, Ying Fa pergi dulu ya!"

"Pergi dulu, Ma, Pa!" Touya menyalakan motornya dan Ying Fa naik dan memeluk kakaknya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya!"

Mood Ying Fa pagi itu masih baik, walaupun saat ia turun dari motor kakaknya dan diejek kembali. Ia masih memasang senyum dan menyapa teman-temannya, tetapi, senyum dan langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat dua orang anak laki-laki, yang satu berpakaian begitu rapi sedangkan yang satunya berpakaian sangat berantakan, seakan-akan pagi itu adalah jam pulang sekolah baginya.

"Ah, Ying Fa, pagi," Xiao Long memberikan senyuman hangat saat ia melihat Ying Fa yang terpaku melihat ia dan Syaoran.

"Pagi," Syaoran, walaupun terdengar cool, tetapi dapat dilihat dari ekspresinya bahwa ada kegugupan di wajahnya.

"P-Pagi, Xiao Long, k-kak Syaoran," Ying Fa menundukkan kepalanya dan suaranya tidak terlihat ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ying Fa, kamu nggak apa-apa? Kamu sakit?" Xiao Long langsung menghampiri Ying Fa dan memegang pundaknya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa (apa hubungannya ya?)

"A-Aku nggak apa-apa, kok. Aku… ke kelas dulu ya!" Ying Fa langsung berlari ke kelasnya dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus.

"D-Dia kenapa?" Xiao Long malah merasa tambah khawatir melihat sikap Ying Fa yang aneh.

"Mana gua tau? Udah ah, ke kelas yok!" Syaoran berjalan ke kelasnya meninggalkan Xiao Long yang masih menatap pintu kelas Ying Fa.

Sementara itu, Ying Fa langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke kursinya dan menghela nafas, "Duh… padahal kan tadi udah janji bakal kayak biasa…"

Ying Fa membaringkan kepala dan tangannya ke mejanya dan menutup matanya, "Gara-gara kak Syaoran sih…"

Sakura yang baru sampai melihat teman pertamanya di sekolah baru tersebut sedang membaringkan kepala dan tangannya di atas meja, seperti orang yang sangat kelelahan atau dilanda masalah berat. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di kursinya dan menggoyangkan tubuh Ying Fa secara perlahan.

"Ying Fa…"

Ying Fa langsung terbangun dengan kaget, "E-Eh! Ngg… iya? Ada apa?"

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Umm… kamu… nggak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Aku nggak apa-apa kok! Lihat nih!" Ying Fa tersenyum dan tertawa untuk menyembunyikan masalahnya.

"_Aku nggak boleh kasih tau Sakura-chan, nanti dia malah putus harapan," _pikir Ying Fa dalam hati sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ano, Sakura-chan, aku mau ke kelas Moyo-chan dulu ya!" Ying Fa bergegas pergi ke kelas sebelahnya untuk menemui sahabat karibnya karena bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak bisa memendam masalahnya sendiri.

Ying Fa pun menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya kepada Tomoyo dengan suara kecil agar orang-orang tidak ada yang tahu, "Oh… jadi begitu…"

"Iya… gara-gara dia, aku jadi takut kalo ketemu Xiao Long…" Ying Fa memasang wajah yang sedih.

"Haduh, haduh, Ying Fa, lo nggak boleh gitu! Ntar Xiao Long malah curiga loh! Lu tau sendiri kan gimana dia kalo udah pingin tau," Tomoyo berusaha menyemangati Ying Fa.

"Tapi mau gimana? Ucapan kak Syaoran terus-terusan ada di kepalaku, susah dikeluarin nih! Coba aja kalo otak kita ada tombol delete ya…" Ying Fa malah makin cemberut.

"Udah, gini aja, lu cari cara supaya bisa berduaan sama kak Syaoran…"

"Hoeeee? Maksudmu aku suruh selingkuh gitu?" Ying Fa yang memotong perkataan Tomoyo langsung berteriak histeris.

"Wah, ada apa tuh?" "Iya, ada apa ya?" seisi kelas pun menengok ke arah Ying Fa dengan tatapan curiga dan bingung.

"A-Ah! Maafkan aku! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" Ying Fa menunduk menyatakan rasa bersalah kepada anak-anak di kelas itu.

"Maksudmu aku disuruh selingkuh gitu?" Tanya Ying Fa dengan nada yang lebih pelan.

"Aduhhh, Ying Fa cintaku, manisku, sayangku, makanya kalo orang ngomong tuh ya, dengerin dulu sampe abis!"

"Eh… maaf deh… habisss, Moyo-chan bilang nya berduaan sih…"

"Iya deh, sori, sori. Gini loh, lu cari cara supaya bisa ketemu, tuh udah gua ganti, sama kak Syaoran, terus, bilang aja kalo lu nggak punya perasaan apa-apa sama dia," Tomoyo menyarankan.

"Moyo-chan sih, enak, cuma ngomong, aku? Kan nggak segampang itu…"

Tomoyo berpikir sejenak karena bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat ingin menolong temannya itu, "Gini deh, gua yang ngomong ke kak Syaoran untuk ketemu sama lu, entar tinggal lu ngomong. Gimana? Berkurang kan beban lu?"

"Nyaaaaaaaa! Makasih ya, Moyo-chan!" Ying Fa memeluk erat sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

*ding dong ding dong*

"Yah… bel udah bunyi… aku balik ke kelas dulu ya! Dah, Moyo-chan!" Ying Fa tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi ke kelasnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia duduk dan mendapati Sakura yang menatapnya dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Ying Fa pun ingat bahwa ia tadi langsung kabur meninggalkan Sakura di kelas sendirian, padahal ia janji akan menjadi temannya.

"Ano… Sakura-chan, maaf ya tadi aku langsung pergi gitu aja," Ying Fa meminta maaf sambil tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa… Kamu… nggak apa-apa?"

Ying Fa tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya, "Aku nggak apa-apa kok! Lihat nih! Hehe!"

Sakura masih merasa khawatir, tetapi guru untuk pelajaran pertama telah masuk ke kelas sehingga mereka tidak bisa mengobrol lagi.

-Istirahat Pertama-

Ying Fa mengangkat tangannya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya seraya berkata, "Nyaaaaaaa! Akhirnya! Istirahat juga!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Ying Fa yang sangat lucu dan ceria. Ying Fa menyadari senyuman Sakura dan ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, kita ke kelasnya Moyo-chan yuk!" Ying Fa menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut dan mengajaknya ke kelas sebelah.

Tepat saat mereka hendak masuk, Tomoyo berjalan keluar, "Moyo-chaann!"

Tomoyo melihat Ying Fa yang melambaikan tangannya sambil tangan sebelahnya menggandeng lengan anak yang bernama Sakura, "Hei! Ying Fa!"

"Moyo-chan, kenalkan, ini namanya Sakura, Sakura, ini sahabat ku dari kecil, Tomoyo," Ying Fa saling memperkenalkan kedua temannya itu.

"Hai! Gua Tomoyo! Boleh gua panggil Sakura aja kan?" Tomoyo tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"I-Iya…" Sakura dengan malu-malu bersalaman dengan Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura sampai ia menjadi sangat kaget, "Gak usah malu-malu kayak gitu! Kita kan temen!"

Ying Fa dan Tomoyo tertawa bersama, dan lama kelamaan Sakura pun ikut tertawa kecil.

"Moyo-chan, kita ke kantin bareng yuk!" Ying Fa mengajak Tomoyo.

"Lho, Fa, lu lupa ya? Kan gua ada tugas penting!" Tomoyo tertawa sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Ying Fa dengan polosnya memiringkan kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan apabila merasa bingung, "Tugas apa?"

Tomoyo tertawa kecil sementara Ying Fa dan Sakura masih kebingungan, "Udah, lu pada ke kantin aja! Ntar pas istirahat kedua, baru gua ikut! Ya?"

"Umm… ya udah deh! Yuk, Saku-chan!" Ying Fa mengajak Sakura dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke kantin bersama.

"Nah, misi dimulai," Tomoyo tertawa cekikikan dan mencari Syaoran yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan.

"Kak Syaoran!"

Syaoran berhenti bermain dan mengoper bolanya ke temannya sambil berjalan mendekati Tomoyo, "Eh, lu, Moyo, nape?"

"Gini, Ying Fa tuh gak berani buat minta lu ketemuan sama dia. Dia mau ngomong sesuatu sama lu pulang sekolah di halaman belakang. Bisa kan?"

-Sementara itu, di kantin-

"Anu… Ying Fa…"

"Iya?" Ying Fa tersenyum sambil menemani Sakura membeli makan.

"Umm… katanya… kamu pacaran sama… umm… yang namanya Xiao Long…"

"Eh? Kok Saku-chan bisa tau?" Ying Fa terkejut karena memang, tidak begitu banyak orang yang tau akan hal tersebut karena mereka baru saja jadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Umm… tadi ada anak yang bicarain hal itu…" Sakura berhenti berbicara karena matanya terpaku pada sosok seorang laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang perempuan di ujung lapangan.

"Eh? Itu kan kak Syaoran sama Moyo-chan!"

Sakura merasa dadanya terasa sakit dan berkata dengan suara yang bergetar, "Mereka… serasi sekali ya…"

"Hoe? Kok Saku-chan ngomong gitu?" Ying Fa tidak ingin Sakura untuk putus semangat.

"Saku-chan, Moyo-chan tuh nggak ada perasaan apa-apa sama kak Syaoran! Jadi, Saku-chan tenang aja, yah?" Ying Fa tersenyum hangat.

"… Iya…" Sakura pun berjalan kembali ke kelas sambil tertunduk.

-Kembali ke Tomoyo dan Syaoran-

"Lha? Kalo memang dia niat ngomong, ya udah ke sini aja! Temuin gua sekarang nape?" Syaoran mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Kak, sabar dulu. Kan kakak sendiri tau sifat Ying Fa kayak apa. Dia itu takut buat ngomong sama kakak, tapi masih berusaha buat ngomong berdua sama kakak. Hargain dikit dong! Emang kakak mau kalo dia diemin kakak terus?" Tomoyo berusaha menenangkan Syaoran dan menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Oke dah! Ntar pulang sekolah gua tunggu di taman belakang. Kasih tau tu anak, awas aja kalo gak dateng!" Syaoran langsung kembali bermain basket untuk menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Tomoyo pun tersenyum puas dan segera pergi menemui Ying Fa yang sedang berjalan kembali ke kelas, "Ying Fa!"

"Moyo-chan! Udah selesai tugasnya?" Ying Fa tersenyum lebar karena ia telah mengingat dan menyadari 'tugas' yang dibicarakan Tomoyo.

"Udah! Ntar ya, pulang sekolah di taman belakang!"

"Oke! Hehehe!"

"Anu… Ying Fa, boleh tau ada apa ya?" Sakura tanya malu-malu, tidak ingin memandang Tomoyo.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa kok!" Ying Fa tersenyum.

*ding dong ding dong*

"Yah, bel udah bunyi. Dadah, Moyo-chan!" Ying Fa melambaikan tangannya.

"Daah, Ying Fa, Sakura!"

Sakura dan Ying Fa pun kembali ke kelas mereka dan mengikuti pelajaran sambil akhir.

-Pulang Sekolah-

"Saku-chan, maaf ya, aku nggak bisa nemenin kamu," Ying Fa dengan sedih memeluk Sakura.

"Nggak apa-apa… Aku… Aku juga belum mau pulang kok…" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Iya! Sampai ketemu lagi besok ya!" Ying Fa pun berlari ke luar kelas menuju taman belakang.

"Tadi… dia bilang taman belakang… ada apa ya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti Ying Fa.

Tepat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya melewati dinding ke taman belakang, Ying Fa menghela nafas, "Pasti bisa!"

Ia pun berjalan perlahan mendekati Syaoran yang sudah menunggu, "Napa?"

"Umm… kak, aku…"

"Nggak usah basa-basi! To the point aja!" Syaoran mulai tidak sabar dan makin kesal.

"Aku… aku mau minta maaf, aku nggak punya perasaan apa-apa terhadap kak Syaoran, kecuali sebagai teman… Nggak apa-apa kan?" Syaoran tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa dan tiba-tiba, ia langsung berdiri dan pergi.

"Kak Syaoran! Kok pergi?"

"Udah jelas kan? Lo nggak denger apa yang gua bilang kemaren ya? Anggep aja lo nggak pernah tau kalo gua suka sama lo! Pake ngajak ngomong yang nggak penting segala lagi. Lo cuma buang-buang waktu gua, tau gak?" Syaoran membentak Ying Fa hingga membuatnya mengeluarkan sedikit air mata.

"A-Aku kan cuma mau ngelurusin semua nya! Emang salah? Kalo bisa, aku juga nggak pingin inget-inget terus tau!" Ying Fa kembali membentak Syaoran.

"Lo nggak usah sok tau gitu! Lo mah enak! Lo nggak pernah ngerasain apa yang gua rasain!"

"Aku memang nggak tau! Emang kakak pikir aku tuh seneng apa kalo mesti diem-dieman gini terus sama kakak? Bilang aja kakak tuh mau nya apa! Mau aku putus sama Xiao Long lalu jadian sama kakak?" Ying Fa mulai menangis.

"Lo nggak usah banyak bacot! Cari masalah lo ma gua?" Syaoran sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan emosi nya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Ying Fa dengan begitu erat.

"L-Lepasin!"

"Mau cari masalah lo ma gua, hah? Jawab!"

"Ying Fa… kamu… sedang apa?" Sakura pun memutuskan untuk menampakkan diri dari balik dinding.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Hei, lo tadi nguping ya?" Syaoran langsung membentak Sakura.

"A-Aku… tadi cuma kebetulan lewat…" Sakura berbohong.

Ying Fa merasakan bahwa pegangan Syaoran melemah dan ia pun mendorong Syaoran yang sedang tidak waspada. Syaoran sedikit terlempar ke belakang dan berusaha menangkap Ying Fa yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari sambil menangis.

"Cih!" Syaoran pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sementara itu, Ying Fa duduk sambil memeluk kakinya sendiri di kebun sekolah yang memang selalu sepi. Ia masih belum mau pulang dan memang ia bilang kepada kakaknya untuk pulang bersama Tomoyo.

"Kak Syaoran… jahat…" Ying Fa masih terisak-isak dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya.

"Ying Fa, ternyata kamu ada di sini," Ying Fa mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Xiao Long berjalan mendekatinya.

"K-Kamu kenapa nangis?" Tampak raut khawatir dan terkejut di wajah Xiao Long yang langsung datang menghampiri Ying Fa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ying Fa… kamu-"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ying Fa langsung memeluk Xiao Long dan menangis di dadanya.

Xiao Long awalnya sedikit terkejut, tetapi ia pun memeluk Ying Fa dan mengelus rambutnya, "Shh… Diamlah… Jangan menangis…"

"_Mungkin belum saatnya untuk menanyakan penyebabnya…" _Xiao Long berpikir dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, Ying Fa mulai sedikit tenang. Tangisannya tidak sekencang tadi tetapi masih terisak-isak. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelap air matanya.

"M-Maaf ya… bajumu… jadi basah…" Ying Fa masih terisak-isak sambil memandangi Xiao Long dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, ini, nggak apa-apa," Xiao Long tersenyum sambil menarik kemejanya agar tidak menempel karena jujur saja, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Nah, sekarang aku antar kamu pulang ya," Xiao Long pun berdiri dan membantu Ying Fa untuk berdiri.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, nggak apa-apa. Tas mu di mana?"

"Ada di… taman belakang…"

Xiao Long dan Ying Fa pun kembali ke taman belakang untuk mengambil tas milik Ying Fa. Selama mereka berjalan, Ying Fa terus memeluk lengan Xiao Long dengan erat dan menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundak Xiao Long.

Xiao long merasa aneh, bukannya tidak nyaman, tetapi Ying Fa tidak pernah berlaku semanja ini sebelumnya. Tapi Xiao Long tidak tega melihat keadaanya yang benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdaya dan sangat ketakutan.

"Xiao Long…" Ying Fa memanggil dengan suaranya yang sangat kecil.

"Ya?"

"Umm… boleh nggak… kalo aku ke rumahmu aja…"

"Eh? Tapi orang tuamu…"

"Telpon aja… bilang kalo ada pelajaran yang aku nggak ngerti jadi mau minta diajarin sama kamu…" suara Ying Fa tidak seceria dulu dan ia masih menunduk.

"Ah… err… oke…" Xiao Long pun tidak ingin mengecewakan Ying Fa yang masih sedih.

Sesampainya di rumah Xiao Long, Ying Fa makin menempel pada Xiao Long. Ying Fa memeluk Xiao Long dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Xiao Long. Ia membiarkan Xiao Long menuntunnya ke kamar Xiao Long, tempat di mana mereka selalu belajar bersama.

"Ah, sepertinya kak Syaoran sudah pulang," Ying Fa langsung menegang dan meneteskan air mata kembali saat Xiao Long menyebut nama 'kak Syaoran'.

"Y-Ying Fa? Kamu kenapa nangis lagi?" Xiao Long merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di punggungnya dan tubuh Ying Fa yang bergetar.

"T-Tolong… k-ke kamar…"

Xiao Long pun membawa Ying Fa ke kamarnya dan menyuruhnya duduk di mana pun ia mau sementara Xiao Long mengambilkan segelas air putih. Ying Fa memilih duduk di kasur yang lebar dan empuk itu.

"Minumlah dulu, supaya bisa lebih tenang," Xiao Long menyodorkan air putih yang telah diambilnya kepada Ying Fa.

"Makasih. Aku ngerasa lebih tenang sekarang," Ying Fa sudah bisa berbicara tanpa tersendat-sendat lagi dan tersenyum manis meskipun masih ada air mata di matanya.

"Ying Fa, boleh aku tau kenapa kamu jadi menangis gini?"

Ying Fa kembali terisak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tolong, jangan bohong."

Ying Fa langsung memeluk Xiao Long dan menangis lagi di dadanya.

Xiao Long mengelus rambut Ying Fa dengan lembut dan memeluknya dengan hangat, "Tolong, beritahu aku…"

Ying Fa sambil terisak-isak berbicara perlahan, "A-Aku… nggak m-mau… k-kak Syaoran… b-benci s-sama aku…"

Mata Xiao Long langsung terbelalak dan segera memasang senyum palsu di wajahnya, "Y-Ying Fa, kamu istirahat dulu ya."

"Kamu m-mau ke mana?" Ying Fa bertanya saat Xiao Long melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke dekat pintu.

"Ada urusan bentar doing kok. Aku janji bakal balik," Xiao Long pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Ying Fa yang masih duduk di kasur.

Xiao Long langsung menuju kamar kakaknya dan membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk seperti biasanya, "Kakak!"

Syaoran yang seperti biasa sedang bermain computer pun menengok, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kakak perbuat ke Ying Fa?" Xiao Long bertanya dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Oh, jadi tu bocah udah ngadu ke lo?" Syaoran tersenyum sinis.

"Kak!"

"Kenapa lo nggak nanya sendiri aja ke cewek lo itu? Dia sendiri yang cari masalah sama gua!" Syaoran mulai hilang kesabaran dan menggenggam kerah baju Xiao Long.

"Dia terlalu mempermasalahkan masalah yang udah selesai! Dia sendiri yang cari gara-gara ke gua! Kenapa gak lo suruh aja tu cewek jelasin masalahnya ke lo!"

"Masalah apa kak! Aku mau tau dari kakak, bukan dari Ying Fa!"

"Gua-" tiba-tiba Syaoran tersentak dan menegur dirinya sendiri, _"Gua nggak boleh biarin dia tau kalo gua suka sama Ying Fa."_

"Kenapa kak? Kenapa tiba-tiba kakak berhenti?"

Syaoran menarik nafas dan berkata, "Gua gak suka dia ikut campur urusan pribadi gua! Puas lo?"

"Kakak tidak bohong kan?" Xiao Long memastikan.

"Lo tanya dan lo nggak percaya jawaban gua, laen kali nggak usah tanya!" Syaoran melepaskan kerah baju Xiao Long dan kembali bermain komputer.

Xiao Long pun dengan kesal kembali ke kamarnya untuk menemui Ying Fa, "Ying Fa, aku…"

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ditemukannya Ying Fa sedang tidur terlelap di ranjangnya. Nampak sebuah bekas kecil di dekat matanya yang ada di ranjang yang sudah pasti dikarenakan air mata nya. Xiao Long mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Ying Fa. Ia lalu mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan mematikan lampu lalu keluar.

Ia menelpon rumah Ying Fa dan berbicara kepada Touya, "Permisi, kak. Ehh, begini, Ying Fa tertidur di rumahku, baru saja."

"_Kalau dia nggak bangun dalam satu jam, __akan kubawakan buku sekolah dan pakaiannya. Biarkan saja dia tidur di sana. Orang tua ku nggak akan pulang hari ini. Tapi ingat, jangan macam-maca atau jantungmu akan berhenti!"_

-3 Jam Kemudian-

Ying Fa bangun dan melihat keselilingnya, "Aku… di mana…"

Ia bangun dan mendapati dirinya berbaring di sebuah kasur yang ada di dalam ruangan yang asing baginya. Ia melihat sebuah celana pendek milik laki-laki terlipat rapih di meja dekat kasur besar tersebut. Ia menggerakkan kakinya dan menyadari bahwa kaos kaki dan sepatunya telah tiada.

"T-Tidak… Ini pasti bohong…" Ying Fa kembali menangis dan berteriak ketika seseorang masuk.

Ying Fa segera melemparkan bantal dan guling ke arah orang yang berjalan masuk itu.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa! Ini aku, Xiao Long!" Xiao Long berusaha menenangkan Ying Fa sambil menangkap semua bantal dan guling yang dilempar.

"X-Xiao Long… Aku di mana…" Ying Fa menggenggam selimut dengan erat menutupi tubuhnya.

"Di mana? Ini di kamar ku, Ying Fa. Tadi kamu tertidur jadi ya, kupikir kamu sangat kelelahan jadi kubiarkan."

"K-Kamu… nggak ngapa-ngapain aku, kan?" Wajah Ying Fa dan Xiao Long bersemu merah hanya dikarenakan oleh pertanyaan Ying Fa.

"A-Aku tadi cuma…"

"Aku percaya kok," Ying Fa tersenyum manis kepada Xiao Long yang lagi-lagi wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 8 malam. Dan kamu belum makan malam," Xiao Long tersenyum.

"EEEHHHHH? Jam 8? Aku harus pulang! Nanti kakak khawatir!" Ying Fa bergegas turun dari ranjang tetapi karena kecerobohannya, ia hampir terjatuh.

Untungnya, Xiao Long menangkapnya tepat pada waktunya, "Tenang. Aku sudah menelpon kakakmu dan ia sudah membawakan pakaian dan buku pelajaranmu untuk besok. Katanya, hari ini kamu menginap di sini."

Wajah Ying Fa bersemu merah dan hanya mengangguk. Xiao Long mengajaknya untuk makan malam dan seusai itu, Ying Fa pun mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya.

"Kamu ingin tidur di mana?"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

Wajah Xiao Long kembali bersemu merah, "Yah, kalau di kamarku, nanti aku tidur bersama Fei Mei."

"Ngg, aku nggak mau ngerepotin, Xiao Long. Aku tidur di mana aja boleh kok," Ying Fa tersenyum manis.

"Uh, kalo gitu di sini saja. Biar aku tidur sama Fei Mei," Xiao Long tersenyum dan berjalan keluar.

"Met Malem," Ying Fa tersenyum sambil naik ke ranjang dan berbaring.

"Malam," Xiao Long membalas dengan senyum dan berjalan ke kamar adiknya, Fei Mei.

* * *

Selesai~

Habis aku udah bener-bener nggak ada ide, ya udah deh! X3


End file.
